


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Cat Burglars, Class Differences, Class Issues, Dramedy, F/M, Flirting, Girl Saves Boy, In first person and third person, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Minor Kang Daniel/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Rich Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Robin Hood References, Strong Female Characters, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Lee Felix (Stray Kids)





	Untitled

**11:45 PM**

They way that there's a fine line between the rich and the poor.The well off and the not so well off.

The rich are seen as powerful and absolutely perfect in every way.Even though that couldn't be further from the real truth.The poor on the other hand are seen disposable and expendable.The lowest of the low and sorry excuses for people.Again not even close to the real truth.

Guess which side I'm on?Yeah it sucks in all honesty.


End file.
